


All dead

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: Knowing me, knowing you [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Estaba demasiado cansado de luchar, demasiado cansado de no cumplir las expectativas de los demás, por eso cuando la muerte vino a abrazarlo, únicamente lo acepto, sin saber que algo más despertaría. [Reto Crossover de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]





	All dead

La primera vez que había tenido aquellos sueños, había sido a los días de la batalla contra Loki y su ejército de Chitauris, ese día cuando había desviado aquel mísil nuclear hacía aquel portal, para que detonara dentro de aquel espacio, para destruir la base principal de los Chitauris, logrando de esa manera detener toda la amenaza de la invasión.

Había sido al momento de caer al vacío, al cerrar sus ojos, ese fue el instante en que le pareció oír a alguien gritar un nombre, gritar "Holmes", pero no había nadie ahí para gritar aquello, es decir, Jarvis no funcionaba debido a que había entrado a otra dimensión y dudaba seriamente que esas criaturas hablaran su idioma.

Su cuerpo había reconocido la sensación de caer a la nada, antes de que se desmayara por la velocidad en que descendía. Era como si lo hubiera vivido antes, una especie de déjà vu que no tendría por qué estar en su organismo, pero ahí estaba.

Pero había otra cosa que recordaba siempre de aquel instante que había vivido, de aquel momento en que había creído firmemente que iba a morir y simplemente se había entregado al abrazo eterno de la muerte. Recordaba siempre unos orbes azulados que lo observaban, rogando que no se fuera, que no cayera a aquel vacío lleno de obscuridad, pero él simplemente caía, porque debía hacerlo.

Aquellos eran memorias que prefería siempre omitir, al igual que aquellos sueños en que se veía a sí mismo en otro tiempo, algunas veces corriendo en medio del bosque, pudiendo sentir su corazón agitado —después de todo escapaba de unos disparos con aquella persona que poseía esos ojos azulados que siempre estaban ahí—. Otras veces se veía a sí mismo en una sala, de un departamento seguramente, frente a una chimenea. Un perro estaba ahí y en el sillón a su costado estaba aquel hombre que nunca parecía querer dejarlo en realidad.

Siempre despertaba de aquellos sueños bastante desorientado, pero debía admitir que era mejor soñar con aquello a soñar con criaturas del espacio que invadían la Tierra y asesinaban a todos aquellos que consideraba sus amigos —sueños que habían comenzado a ser más recientes gracias a Wanda, aquella vez que aquella bruja pelirroja se había metido a jugar con su mente—.

Nadie podía comprender en realidad por qué él deseaba ser controlado, apoyado por algo más, es decir, lo de Ultron había sido su culpa, después de todo en su miedo por aquella amenaza inminente de una invasión de otro planeta que sentía en su ser—la cual no hablaba con nadie, porque bueno, Banner se había marchado y había sido con la única persona con la cual tenía cierto grado de confianza para hablar de aquello—, había creado a aquella inteligencia artificial para que fuera de ayuda, pero se termino convirtiendo en su más grande amenaza.

A veces pensaba que necesitaba al hombre de sus sueños para que pudiera controlarlo, aquel ser que se aparecía sin más a su lado, que lo guiaba de cierta forma, después de todo en alguno de sus sueños era aquel hombre, que usaba un tonto mostacho debía admitirse, quién se encargaba de que al menos se alimentara y durmiera, quitando un poco del peso que llevaba en sus hombros, un peso que podían compartir juntos.

Pero en la realidad no era así.

Nadie lograba entender que todas las perdidas caían sobre él, porque él era el rostro visible. Las madres que habían perdido a sus hijos por alguna invasión, iban a reclamarle en su cara a él. Familiares, parejas, hijos, todos quienes habían perdido a alguien, ya fuera por la invasión de Loki, el problema con Ultron en Sokovia o bien con algún ataque terrorista, todo lo dejaban sobre los hombros de un único hombre, un ser que intentaba a duras penas salir a flote con sus propios problemas, como para también solucionar los problemas que acechaban a los demás, por alguna desgracia ocurrida.

Incluso su propio equipo no comprendió aquello, mucho menos Steve Rogers.

Había querido confiar en los ojos azulados del capitán, así como confiaba en aquellos orbes de la misma tonalidad que recordaba en sus sueños. Se había dicho que quizás era una señal, que tal vez debería confiar con él, aunque nunca lo dejaba entrar del todo, había deseado creer que comprendería lo que representaba el acuerdo, pero no fue de aquella manera y una voz en su mente parecía burlarse de él.

_"A veces puedes ser demasiado inocente, Sherly"_

No comprendía de donde venía aquel apodo, mucho menos aquella voz que lo hacía enfadar de cierta manera, pues era una voz que parecía querer remarcarle los errores que él no veía a simple vista o se le escapaban de una u otra manera.

Aquella nombrada "guerra civil" lo estaba cansando demasiado. Muchas horas en una vigía, buscando encontrar a Rogers antes que el gobierno, buscando saber que era todo lo que ocurría, con esa voz en su mente repitiendo una y otra vez como si fuera un niño pequeño, llamándolo por un sobrenombre que no era suyo.

_"No debes jugar con cosas más grandes que tú, Sherly"_

Maldición, si hubiera tenido un hermano mayor, juraría que la voz que escuchaba era de él.

**—**

Llegar a Rusia, a Siberia, no era algo que había tenido en mente, pero debido imaginar que sería una base perfecta para Hydra. Del mismo hielo, de ese frío, creaban a sus súper soldados, que iban a eliminar a quienes se interpusieran en su camino.

Cuando vio aquella grabación de aquel reporte, su mente, su lado lógico, aquella voz que había comenzado a ser su consciencia, aquella misma que lo llamaba Sherly, le decía que no era racional estar enfadado con James Barnes, le decía que había sido una víctima, había sido controlado, su cerebro había sido lavado demasiadas veces como para poder comprender la situación, como para sentir alguna emoción, algún pensamiento cuando estaba realizando aquellos actos, pero no fue su lado lógico quien ganó.

Se sentía demasiado traicionado, debido a que ese hombre, Steve Rogers, a quién se había visto obligado desde niño a ver como un héroe, debido a que para su padre había sido mucho más importante el Capitán América que su maldita familia. Rogers, quien le había mentido en su propia cara con la muerte del único hombre que no había descansado hasta encontrar su frío trasero congelado, además de la única mujer a la cual realmente había amado, su madre, no había sido capaz de contarle la maldita verdad.

Sus ataques iban sin sentidos, podía escuchar la voz de Friday decirle como iban fallando sus armas. Sabía que era una batalla perdida desde el momento en que ambos súper soldados comenzaron a atacarlo a la vez, pudiendo sentir su cuerpo demasiado cansado ahí tendido en el frío suelo de aquella base.

Los golpes con aquel escudo, que había representado tanto en alguna época de su vida, resonaban por todo su traje. Sí el reactor hubiera seguido en su pecho, si no se hubiera sometido a aquella operación, verdaderamente hubiera muerto.

La lucha acabo, Rogers con Barnes se iban, pero él no pudo saber más realmente, simplemente cerró sus ojos, pudiendo ver nuevamente aquellos ojos azulados llenos de angustia, de tristeza, y el vacío nuevamente lo embargó, como si cayera y simplemente se dejó caer, no quería seguir peleando, no quería oír más quejas en su contra... quería dejar de ser Anthony Stark.

**—**

Encontrar el cuerpo del hombre, a penas respirando, con su armadura destrozada y el escudo del Capitán América tirado a su lado, había sido una conmoción para todos aquellos que habían intentado rastrear a Tony Stark.

Aquella batalla no sólo había dejado a Rhodey sin la capacidad de caminar, sino que había destruido a aquel equipo que veían como una salvación para la maldad en el mundo, sin contar que también tenían al vengador más reconocido, a Tony Stark, en un centro médico alejado de las miradas del mundo, en una casa que le pertenecía al hombre, donde también se estaba curando a Rhodey.

La prensa estaba hablando demasiado, como para también darles la noticia que Steve Rogers había dejado en aquellas condiciones a Iron Man, después de todo la inteligencia artificial, Friday, había grabado toda la lucha, el combate que había ocurrido.

La primera que había visto aquella batalla había sido Pepper, aquella pelirroja tenía acceso a aquel material, que la había sorprendido por lo despiadado que podían ser los golpes que le habían dado al hombre, demasiado certeros, letales si hubiera tenido su reactor.

No había mucho que pudieran hacer, únicamente esperar y rogar que el hombre finalmente abriera los ojos, pensó, dejando a un lado la carta que había llegado, firmada por Steve, donde daba unas escuetas disculpas. Verdaderamente aquel hombre no tenía ni la más remota idea del daño que había causado.

**—**

Hace poco que había adquirido su nombre como hechicero supremo y aún tenía complicaciones con lo que aquello significaba. Tenía bastante que estudiar y poco tiempo en realidad, pues podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser, aquella amenaza que se acercaba, por esas nombradas gemas del infinito.

Cerró sus ojos buscando meditar un poco, hace pocas horas había mandado a Thor y a Loki a que se mantuvieran afuera del planeta Tierra, su deber era protegerlo de la magia se decía y los vengadores, al menos los que quedaban activos, debían realizar las otras operaciones para proteger el planeta en que vivían.

Aunque hace semanas que no se tenían noticias de Iron Man ni nada de aquello, se rumoreaba que el hombre se había autoexiliado a uno de sus laboratorios y que ahí estaba, otros creían que simplemente Tony Stark no volvería a aparecer y únicamente se verían sus trajes. Nadie estaba seguro de nada aquellas semanas.

Se volvió a decir que tenía que despejar de aquellos pensamientos, para poder meditar, pero fue en ese instante en que lo sintió. Una presencia, algo antiguo comenzaba a despertarse, algo que sentía había permanecido dormido al menos cien años y comenzó a investigar de manera rápida junto con Wong lo que era, después de todo no podía dejar que ese tipo de cosas se despertaran, fueran o no una amenaza.

**—**

Cuando su consciencia volvió a su cuerpo, podía sentir como cada parte de él le dolía en demasía. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, quería mantenerlos cerrados, pero con sus sentidos no podía reconocer nada de la habitación donde se encontraba.

Olía como si estuviera en un hospital o algo así, después de todo en el aire podía sentir el hedor de los medicamentos y de la esterilización que normalmente presentaban aquellos lugares. Estaba recostado en una camilla, eso era seguro, además de que no vestía sus ropas, pudiendo sentir vendas recorrer su cuerpo, lo cual le hizo extrañarse. No había tenido heridas más graves que las de su pierna y la de su hombro en realidad, donde el gancho había sido enterrado, pero ahora no sentía un dolor demasiado particular ahí.

Había un pitido que llegaba a sus oídos, si se obligaba a pensar —cosa que no quería realmente hacer debido a su dolor de cabeza—, juraría que era algo que monitoreaba su corazón, pero aquello no era posible le dijo su lógica.

Se obligó a sí mismo a abrir sus ojos, encontrando un techo blanco, con unos extraños tubos que resplandecían una luz. No estaba alejado de la electricidad, había visto una que otra demostración, pero aquello no era nada similar con lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Miró a su alrededor, pudiendo notar que tenía un cable conectado en su brazo, el cual llegaba hacía una extraña maquina, la que emitía aquel pitido. Como se imagino, aquello monitoreaba de alguna manera su corazón.  Tenía otros cables conectados a él, algo le pasaba medicina, pensó, o al menos quiso creer que era medicina. El cuarto era blanco, estéril. Estaba aquella cama donde él estaba recostado, la maquina a su lado que emitía aquellos ruidos, además de dos puertas. Había una ventana en una de las paredes, que dejaba entrar la luz de las estrellas, además de un escritorio y una silla.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba.

Sin pensar dos veces la situación se levantó, quitando las agujas de sus brazos, pudiendo sentir como aquella maquina dejaba de emitir sus pitidos. No quiso saber de aquello, sólo se acercó a la ventana, con su cuerpo cubierto por aquella bata de hospital y unos pantaloncillos cortos. Miró hacía al exterior, pudiendo ver los árboles, ahí había un gran bosque, que cubría al menos una o dos hectáreas, no estaba seguro, su cabeza aún le dolía como para estar haciendo más deducciones.

El frío se colaba en su cuerpo debido al piso de cerámica, notó, pero únicamente comenzó a caminar hacía una de las puerta, que para su suerte no estaba con llave ni nada, saliendo de ahí, encontrándose con la obscuridad de un pasillo, el cual comenzó a recorrer intentando no hacer mayor ruido.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente. Debía encontrar a Watson, encontrando al buen doctor todo iría mejor, podría finalmente pensar con claridad, necesitaba a Watson, se dijo, comenzando a caminar decidido en la obscuridad de aquel lugar donde se encontraba, buscando salir de ahí, sin saber que sus movimientos eran observados y avisados de manera rápida.

**—**

Había logrado encontrar un abrigo que puso sobre la ropa que llevaba, además de unos zapatos, para poder salir a la calle, observando los árboles que se extendían frente a él. Había visto cosas que no reconocía, pero que omitía de manera rápida, sólo deseaba salir y encontrarse con su amigo. En su memoria aún se encontraba el rostro lleno de dolor que había puesto el doctor cuando lo había visto saltar, debía decirle que estaba bien.

Botó el aire de sus pulmones, para comenzar a caminar, pero una fuerte luz lo cegó. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y escuchó el ruido de un motor, pero no era un ruido al que estuviera acostumbrado, no era él de una maquinaría que conociera pensó, pudiendo finalmente enfocar bien su vista, observando frente a él una especie de automóvil, pero como todo lo que había visto en el interior de la casa, aquel automóvil no era nada parecido al propio que tenía.

— ¡Tony! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — Escuchó la voz de una mujer y pudo ver como la dueña de aquella voz descendía del vehículo, a la vez que se apagaban aquellas fuertes luces, y se acercaba a donde estaba él. No sabía quién rayos era Tony, pero al parecer ella se refería a él.

— Sí... sólo desperté y necesitaba un poco de aire — Comentó como si fuera normal, viendo a aquella pelirroja que se le acercaba a revisar que estuviera bien. Su cuerpo aún le dolía como el demonio, pero necesitaba obtener información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sobre todo saber donde estaba Watson. — Nada más que eso.

— Deberías seguir recostado, has estado inconsciente por días, Tony — Sin más aquella mujer tomó su mano para guiarlo de regreso a aquella casa. Sentía que no sacaba nada con escapar además quería comprender que era lo que sucedía, donde estaba y lo más importante, claro estaba, como salir de ahí.

**—**

Decir que Tony estaba actuando raro era poco, después de todo el hombre parecía realmente sorprendido por las cosas que lo rodeaban, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Cuando habían entrado a la casa le había preguntado sí deseaba tomar algo, preparada para decirle que no podría tomar alcohol o algo así, pero él únicamente le había pedido té, algo desconcertante, después de todo en los años que conocía al hombre lo más que bebía era café o alcohol, pero nunca té.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Tony? — Le preguntó preocupada por él. Lo habían encontrado a penas respirado en Siberia, con varias contusiones en su cuerpo, sin contar el hecho de que no despertaba.

— Sólo me duele un poco mi cuerpo — No tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál era el nombre de aquella mujer, al parecer era algo bueno que no le dijera nada, siendo que únicamente bebió un poco del té que ella le había servido. No era demasiado bueno, pero era algo que se podía beber... y debía admitir que había bebido cosas extrañas y desagradables en su vida.

Iba a decir algo, cuando se sorprendió de la nada ver un circulo dorado aparecer, que tiraba pequeñas chispas, por decirlo de alguna manera, siendo que de aquella especie de portal salió un hombre con una ropa azulada. Llevaba una capa roja sobre sus hombros y al igual que Tony llevaba una barba, aunque Tony tenía demasiado mal cortada su barba por el paso de los días.

Junto a él también salió un hombre más robusto, con aspecto asiático, que miraba todo esperando encontrar alguna amenaza, pero sólo estaban dos personas ahí, tomando el té.

— Veo que viene por mí — La voz de Tony sorprendió a Pepper, que estaba realmente sorprendida mirando la situación que se estaba desarrollando en la cocina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Tony? ¿Quiénes son ellos? — Estaba lista para llamar a seguridad, para que fuera Vision ahí, se encargara de las cosas, sí estas se llegaban a complicar.

— Soy el doctor Stephen Strange, hechicero supremo, él es Wong, hechicero también, estamos aquí porque detectamos un aura despertar, algo que no debería estar aquí. — Explicó el hombre de la capa, mirando al moreno que siguió bebiendo su té como si nada.

— No soy una amenaza, sí es lo que creen, simplemente quiero saber que ocurre aquí — Comentó como si nada, bebiendo un poco de su té — Watson debe estar preocupado por mí y debo volver con él.

Toda la situación estaba complicándose demasiado, pero él simplemente debía volver con Watson, eso era todo lo que tenía claro en aquel instante. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que era todo lo que acontecía ahí, ni su seguridad, sólo deseaba volver.

El hombre de la capa rojiza se acercó a él como si nada, comenzando a mirar los ojos obscuros del genio playboy. Todos conocían a Tony Stark, quién no lo hiciera era simplemente porque había estado viviendo bajo una maldita piedra o se había perdido de los últimos diez años de acontecimientos en el mundo.

Observando aquellos orbes de un color ocre pudo ver lo que resultaba demasiado evidente ya. Esos ojos se veían demasiado antiguos, como si en ellos se contuviera un alma demasiada antigua, que era lo que lo había llevado a aquel lugar en un primer momento.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre y qué es lo último que recuerda? — Había leído textos sobre aquello durante su entrenamiento. Almas que volvían a la vida, adquiriendo otra personalidad, reencarnando por así decirlo, sin recordar nada de su vida anterior, pero habían extraños casos confirmados en que aquellas almas despertaban por una situación de demasiado estrés o bien si su vida había estado a punto de terminar.

— Sherlock Holmes, lo último que recuerdo es caer por las cataratas de Reichenbach — No veía por que mentir en aquella situación, después de todo podía observar que lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento iba más allá de sus manos, habían fuerzas que nunca se había admitido a aceptar interviniendo de cierta forma en toda aquella situación.

Pudo ver como aquella mujer pelirroja daba un fuerte jadeo, como si no creyera las palabras que habían salido de sus labios, pero él únicamente continuo bebiendo su té, esperando la explicación que necesitaba.

**—**

Las almas podían ser algo bastante peculiar, podías creer tener una o creer que únicamente eran mitos que las religiones habían inventado, algo que quedaría ahí, que trascendería a la muerte y contendría tu esencia por la eternidad. Se había hablado de la reencarnación, de almas que volvían a cumplir un ciclo de vida, esperando poder alcanzar aquel descanso prometido, pero en muy raras ocasiones se podía confirmar aquello dicho y para Stephen Strange aquel era uno de esos instantes donde todo lo que aparecía en los libros parecía explotar en su cara.

Después de haber hablado con Pepper Potts, explicando la situación que acontecía y hablando también con el nombrado Sherlock Holmes, había comenzado a investigar un poco más.

Las conversaciones parecían ser bastantes sencillas, por decirlo de alguna manera, Holmes le había contado de su vida. Como había sido un detective consultor, nacido a mitad del siglo XIX.

Su relato tenía detalles tan precisos que era normal suponer que nada de aquello era mentira y Stephen estaba seguro de aquello en aquel momento. Sherlock Holmes había muerto al caer por las cataratas de Reichenbach, llevando con él al nombrado profesor Moriarty, que había pretendido iniciar una guerra para poder ganar dinero por el rubro armamentista.

Ahora el punto era, ¿qué había ocurrido para que un alma vieja despertara y la nueva esencia simplemente se quedara dormida?

Esa respuesta se la dio la pelirroja, cuando los había llevado a los laboratorios que había en aquella casa, proyectando el video de la pelea ocurrida en el búnker en Siberia, aquella lucha que nadie sabía bien por qué había ocurrido.

Había observado en completo silencio, a un lado del moreno más bajo, toda la situación que se había desarrollado y había quedado registrada por las cámaras del traje. El hecho de descubrir que la persona a la cual habías sido obligada a admirar toda tu vida te mintiera era una cosa, pero tener ahí al culpable de la muerte de tus padres —más que nada de tu madre— era la guinda del pastel para comenzar un ataque descontrolado, aunque había sido demasiado obvio que no atacaba con toda la potencia que un traje como él de Iron Man poseía.

La comprensión de por qué el alma, la esencia o bien consciencia de Tony Stark había abandonado aquel cuerpo resultaba bastante obvia ahora. Había sido prácticamente masacrado por dos súper soldados, dos humanos mejorados que no habían tenido el menor cuidado a la hora de atacar a un ser sin grandes poderes especiales.

La muerte había abrazado al ser que había sido Tony Stark, pero el cuerpo se había negado a morir, despertando de aquella forma a la vida anterior de aquella alma, a Sherlock Holmes, que asentía a todo lo que él le explicaba, comprendiendo la situación que ocurría a su alrededor de una manera mucho más rápida que cualquiera lo haría, pero siempre estaba esa duda en sus ojos, ese pesar en sus hombros.

Watson no estaba ahí para ayudarlo ni para guiarlo.

**—**

Ponerse al día con el último siglo le había tomado varias días, donde Pepper —ella insistía que lo llamara de esa forma— le había estado ayudando. Había sido bastante obvio, aún sin estar cien por ciento recuperado, que aquella mujer había amado demasiado al nombrado Tony Stark, sobre quién también había tenido que leer.

Ver imágenes de ti mismo, o al menos de quién solías ser, era bastante extraño, pero había absorbido la máxima información posible, analizando cada aspecto de quién había sido una de las mayores mentes en la tecnología.

Notar el detalle de que había sido autodestructivo, con problemas de alcohol y traumas con la figura paterna había sido bastante sencillo, pero después todo se iba complicando. Escarbar en la vida de Tony Stark era algo que nadie debería desear, ni siquiera por morbo, es decir, había sido bastante autodestructivo, cargando sobre sus hombros culpas que no le correspondían, pero que asumía de una manera que podía ser agotadora a nivel mental y físico.

Con los videos proporcionados por Friday —la inteligencia artificial que le había sorprendido de una manera bastante grata—, había podido determinar cuáles habían sido las preocupaciones finales de Stark, por qué había comenzado a fabricar trajes cada vez más poderosos, como si quisiera combatir contra un ejército salido de las profundidades del infierno, sólo que este ejército no venía de ahí, sino que del espacio exterior.

Tony Stark estaba seguro que algo atacaría desde el espacio, que algo iría por ellos a conquistarlos y cuando lo había comentado con Strange, el hechicero únicamente le había dado la razón, pues algo se acercaba. Algo poderoso y sintió que debía seguir con aquello que había comenzado aquel hombre que se había cansado de vivir, que se había entregado al abrazo eterno de la muerte al sentirse completamente traicionado y abandonado.

Adoptar la identidad que le correspondía no había sido difícil, su hermano siempre le había dicho que había sido un hombre adelantado a su siglo, quizás había sido así, quién sabía, pero comenzar a hacer trajes y defensas no se había sentido para nada extraño, ni tampoco fingir que era Tony Stark.

Pepper lo ayudaba lo más que podía siempre, llevando la compañía de la cual él debía encargase, pero que no haría. Ese no era su deber, su deber era proteger aquel mundo que le había dado la espalda a un ser que únicamente había intentado mejorar las cosas, pero las buenas intenciones a veces no son suficientes para lograr los objetivos.

Durante aquellos días de trabajo había recibido un paquete a su nombre, no le había sido difícil deducir que el paquete era de Steve Rogers, el nombrado capitán América, que ni siquiera era capitán en realidad, pues había leído los informes y con suerte había sido un soldado raso que había logrado ser aceptado en el experimento del súper soldado. No le extrañaba el actuar que tenía ni que no hubiera firmado los nombrados acuerdos de Sokovia, que seguramente no había ni siquiera leído. No era un hombre que lideraba y cumplía sus deberes, era únicamente un chico que había deseado ser útil en una guerra que quería terminar, alguien demasiado inocente con demasiados poderes que no entendía cuáles eran sus obligaciones.

La carta que contenía aquel paquete, que era un escudo hecho con un metal que de verdad lo sorprendió además de un teléfono celular, era bastante escueta, algo sobre que los Vengadores eran la familia de Tony —aunque las únicas personas que estaban ahí era aquel ser Vision y el coronel Rhodey— y que siempre podría pedir ayuda cuando lo necesitara.

Tal vez si él hubiera sido Stark, con todos los problemas de autoestima y culpas sobre sus hombros, hubiera tomado bien aquella carta de cierto modo, pero él únicamente la hizo una bola de papel y la tiró al tacho de la basura. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar en ese instante, como aquellas prótesis que estaba haciendo para que Rhodey pudiera caminar —en su mente lo veía como Lestrade, algo más listo, por lo cual quería ayudarlo—, quien se había visto de verdad entristecido al saber que el amigo de su infancia había aceptado a la muerte y únicamente había quedado él ahí.

**—**

Reclutar a aquel chico llamado Spider Man había sido una idea anotada por Tony, bueno, si se podía llamar anotada cuando Friday le iba diciendo las cosas que había pensado su antiguo creador, algo que él había terminado por hacer.

Imitar a Stark era algo que podía hacer de buena forma para los ojos del mundo, pero para las personas que habían sido de verdad cercanas al hombre podían comprender que era algo que nunca lograría a la perfección, por lo cual únicamente buscaba seguir con su propósito de resguardarse para aquella guerra que se aproximaba.

A veces hablaba con Stephen, quién como un ex doctor también se había preocupado por velar que su cuerpo finalmente se recuperara de las lesiones que había sufrido en Siberia.

— Thor ha sido informado de lo que ocurre con las gemas del infinito y que dos de ellas se encuentran en la Tierra — Alzó la vista de la armadura en que estaba trabajando, para mirar al hechicero que muchas veces aparecía de aquel circulo dorado para conversar de cualquier cosa, por más trivial que fuera y él únicamente lo dejaba hacer. Su color de ojos lo tranquilizaba, después de todo eran azulados, como los de Watson y mostraban una gran preocupación por toda la situación que iba a ocurrir en el mundo.

— Espero que aquel asgardiano haga algo mejor que en la lucha en New York — Había visto los videos, como había llegado simplemente atacado entre truenos y todo pero no le quiso dar importancia, a veces las personas podían cambiar sus modos de actuar.

— No creo que realmente sea consciente de la amenaza que se acerca, pero si sabe sobre el poder que las gemas poseen. Nuestra ventaja será que sabemos que es lo que se acerca, pero tampoco creo que sea una gran ventaja — Le comentó mirado como aquel hombre dejaba de trabajar, para hacer sonar su espalda.

Sabía perfectamente que Stephen tenía razón, en su mente había evaluado los distintos escenarios que podían ocurrir y ninguno era demasiado agradable en realidad, siendo que sentía en su interior lo mismo que tuvo que haber sentido Stark cuando había desviado aquel misil nuclear a aquel portal. Todo terminaría con él en el mismo escenario.

Su muerte era algo que se aproximaba, pero si podía ayudar aunque fuera un poco, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, además sólo quería que su alma finalmente descansara, para poder unirse a su compañero, de quién nunca debería haberse separado.

El final de aquella guerra contra aquel ser que se iba presentar en un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto para el gusto de cualquiera estaba claro para él tanto como lo había estado para Tony Stark. Su instinto no le mentía, como tampoco lo hacía su poder de deducción.

La única solución era sacrificarse por aquel mundo, que podía haberle dado la espalda a la persona por la cual se estaba haciendo pasar muchas veces, pero él no daría la espalda a aquel mundo, seguiría luchando hasta guardar un poco más la paz.

Después de todo si su alma volvía a renacer y la de Watson igual, quería un maldito lugar para ellos dos.


End file.
